


You can't make this stuff up

by minibook27



Series: Safety Office Hijinks [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minibook27/pseuds/minibook27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the day just doesn't start off the way you plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't make this stuff up

Levi walked in to see a hole in the ceiling in the aisle where his desk sat. This missing tile has happened before but water had not been spilling down.

“What is that?” Although he didn’t curse there was a definite pause between 'what' and 'is' to which anyone who knew Levi could guess what was meant to be there. Levi rounded the corner to his aisle.  
Plaster and fiberglass was in the middle of the floor while water was all over his desk and chair. 

Jean took that moment to pop his head over division. “It’s the new soothing waterfall installation. Corporate thought it’d be awesome to contribute to stress relief.”

Levi just barely stopped from rolling his eyes. “Nice.” 

Isabel turned around to address him. “I moved all your papers and stuff but they were still wet. Your computer is okay though.” 

He turned to look over at their boss, Erwin, who thankfully was already standing as Levi would’t be able to address him without standing on his toes to see over the aisle. “I’m going home.”

“Levi. Look I’m going to be gone all day for this meeting just take my desk. I already called facilities.” 

“Fine and until they come I’ll be drinking my coffee and reading my newspaper.”

“Levi.” Erwin admonished as he grabbed his laptop bag and made his way out the door. "I've given the facilities contact information to Connie. I give you permission to call once your patience runs out."

The raven raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t even past eight o’clock yet, it was way too early for this shit.

Connie chimed in at the mention of his name, his face straight enough to rival Levi's. "Yeah, facilities said they would get here in the next 6-10...business days." 

Sasha scoffed, "I believe that. It'll be one oof those maintenance guy comes just to call another guy that brings equipment to find out said guy _only_ brings the equipment and another guy has to come work it and no one will clean up." 

Thomas from quality group, who shared the same office space, came in pointing at their new skylight mockingly. "Isn't that a safety concern?" 

Patience out. Hange and Eren entered the door and Levi told Hange, “Turn back, now.”  
As they rounded the corner, Eren groaned. “Ugh, it’s too early for this.” 

“Whatever brat, your desk is relatively dry.” Eren then took the time to check out the damage. Indeed 

Levi's desk and papers had taken the brunt of the falling water. It must have collapsed on Levi's side first before falling out the ceiling.

“It could have been worse!” Hange chirped as she took her seat.

“Oh yeah…how’s that?” Levi sarcastically threw over his shoulder as he made his way to Erwin’s desk.

“It could have been over here!”

“Gee…thanks.” The sound of the water plopping provided background noise to the rest of the team’s snickering.


End file.
